Show Me the World
by AnnCarter
Summary: Despite what Belle might think, Rumple understands why she needed to pull back. That's why he has a gift to give her. (Set in the end of 5x10 "Broken Heart")


**AN:** Rumple's words to her when they left Regina's place made me so happy and then to have the ending breaking my heart like that... *sobs*

 _All rights for Once Upon a Time are ABC's. I own nothing._

* * *

"Belle?"

She sighed to herself. Did she really expect him to just let her go like that? She could still see the pain in his eyes, even though she'd left him in the forest well over an hour earlier. She could still see the confusion, the betrayal. She couldn't blame him. But she hoped he would understand, because, just as he'd told her earlier that day, not wanting him to die wasn't the same as wanting to be with him.

And while she knew she wanted to be with him, she also knew that before they can give it another try, she has to know who she was, and whether it was _really_ what she needed. She just hoped he'd understand.

Clearly, he couldn't.

"Rumple-" She started, turning around to face him in the room they used to share.

"I'm not here to stop you," He cut her off. She blinked in surprise. "I… I understand." He smiled bitterly, even though she could still see the hints of tears on his face. "I deserve it. I deserved it a long time ago. But this isn't about me. It's about you."

Slowly, he walked into the room. He walked around her suitcase, looking down at the clothes she already placed in it, but as soon as he stopped, his eyes shot back up to meet hers. He seemed to be thinking about something. She couldn't help but wonder what.

After a long moment of silence, he spoke again, his voice quiet and serious. "When I thought I was dying, when I was still the Dark One, I told you to leave Storybrooke and go see the world, like you always wanted to. Remember?"

"Of course I do," She said quietly, her voice slightly choked. The sound of her own voice surprised her. She had no idea she was on the verge of tears until she spoke.

He nodded slightly. "I think you should do it." Once again, she stared at him, at loss for words. He gave her another somewhat-bitter smile. "I don't want you to leave. I want to try and fix it, to try and be the man you deserve, but you're right. You need to put yourself first. What better way is there to do that than to fulfil the one dream you've always had?" His voice was softer as he asked that question, the emotions in his eyes clearer than she'd ever seen them. "You should leave. See the world. Have your own adventures. You wanted to be a hero, but that won't happen on this trip. You already are a hero."

She blinked away her tears. "I'm not a hero," She said quietly. Her voice was still choked. She couldn't seem to be able to get control over it.

"You are, Belle," He said softly. In his eyes she could see the same faith she always saw in them. It was there whenever he looked at her or spoke about her. He didn't even seem to notice it most of the time. "You're a hero. You've saved so many people here. You've saved me, more times than I can count." He took a deep breath. "That's why I want you to do this. You deserve your happy ending. If it's with me, I'll be the happiest man in this world. If it's not…" He looked away, pain written all over his face. "I'll understand. I just want you to be happy, Belle. You deserve it."

She made the distance between them in a couple of steps. "Thank you," She said softly, gently touching his cheek. He looked up at her and then gave her a small smile, even though she could still see the pain in his eyes.

"I came here…" His voice shook, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I came here to give you something."

For the first time since he walked into the room, she let her gaze leave his face. That was when she noticed the small bag he was holding. He handed it to her, and with a frown, she unzipped it. She let out a long breath when she pulled out the camera, holding it carefully with both hands.

"Bae… gave it to Henry," He explained before once again clearing his throat. His voice sounded a bit choked, too. "When we came to New York to find him. I asked him if I could borrow it."

"You should give it back to him." She started returning the camera to the bag, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"He knows it's for you," He admitted sheepishly. "If you do this, if you leave Storybrooke and go see the world… I don't know if you ever come back. Maybe you'll find a better happy ending out there. Maybe… maybe it'll be better for you. But if you do come back, I just wanted you to know that I'll be here to see the pictures you take."

Once again, she found herself trying to fight the tears filling her eyes. She hoped he'd understand, but she wasn't expecting him to encourage her to leave. It was different even than the man she'd grown to love so long ago.

"Now I'll have to come back to give this to you," She joked through her tears.

He chuckled. "I'll get Henry another one if you don't," He replied, a hint of laughter still in his eyes. His voice, though, was completely serious. "If you come back, I'll be here to see whatever adventures you will have. And if you don't… I'll understand. I just wanted you to know that."

Gently, she put the camera down on a nearby table. She then turned back to face him, hoping he could see her emotions in her eyes just as clearly as she could see him. "I don't even know if I'm leaving," She stated.

He nodded slightly. "I hope you will," He said softly. "You've always wanted to see the world. Now's your chance. There's a vial in there with what you need to get past the edge of town without getting hit by the curse. You could be seeing the world by this time tomorrow. But whatever you decide… I'll understand."

She cupped his cheeks, her thumbs gently caressing his skin. It felt _right_. "I love you," She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too." He took a deep breath, his eyes going over every inch of her face, as though he was trying to memorise her looks. It took her but a moment to realise he _was_. He really wasn't sure whether he'll ever see her again. That was enough to bring the tears back to her eyes.

He took a deep breath, still looking at her, and then, gently and hesitantly, pressed his lips to hers. She returned his kiss, now wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling closer to him. He gently held her waist, his kiss nothing but soft and loving.

They pulled away together, as if they were connected by something, both of them knowing somehow exactly when it was enough. He seemed somewhat reluctant, but he let her go and then smiled at her again.

"You'd better finish packing," He said, gesturing towards the suitcase on the floor. She nodded. "And if you come back… show me the world."

There was a question in his voice, and she smiled back at him, giving him her answer with no words. When she comes back, she'll show him the world. Every corner of it that she'll get to see. He looked at her for another moment, his gaze soft and loving, and then turned around and left, letting her pack. She looked after him for a long moment before returning the camera to its bag and placing both in her suitcase. He asked her a question, and she gave him a promise.

They _could_ still see the world together. It would just be a little different than they thought it would be. But somehow, looking at the camera bag, she knew it would be just what they both needed.


End file.
